Le Transporteur
by PetiteFarceuse
Summary: Quand Oxanna Memphis, concurrente directe du Transporteur, Frank Martin, lui fait tourner la tête...


Après une longue journée, rien ne vaut le retour chez soi. Enfin... si on peut appeler ça un chez-soi. Un garage aménagé, quelle vie pour un transporteur.

Le genre de femme qui roule dans une Porsche Cayenne flambant neuve, mais qui ne peut pas se payer un vrai appartement. Mais soit.

Une fois de retour, veste nonchalamment jetée sur le fauteuil du salon, et lampes allumées, ainsi que la chaîne stéréo, je me laisse aller sur un peu de musique, chemise balancée au loin.

Mais vite rattrapée par quelqu'un.

"- Nom de dieu !

\- Pas très polie.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi?!"

Mon concurrent direct. Frank Martin.

"- Le concierge m'a laissé entrer.

\- Je... la poisse.

\- J'ai prétexté avoir oublié des affaires.

\- Très classe, Frank.

\- Je me voyais mal dire autre chose.

\- Je passe pour quoi, maintenant?!

\- Pour quelqu'un ayant une vie?

\- Parce qu'un homme entrant chez moi est une vie?

\- Le concierge avait l'air plutôt content.

\- Mmh."

Je n'avais que faire de ce qu'il avait à me dire. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à remarquer. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond se balandant discrètement sur moi.

"- La vue vous est plaisante, Frank?"

Levant les yeux au ciel, et filant directement dans ma salle de bains improvisée, je revenais quelques minutes plus tard, cheveux enroulés dans une serviette, et nuisette sur le dos, avant de me préparer une tasse de café.

"- Maintenant que vous êtes là, vous voulez un café?

\- Volontiers."

Deux cafés servis, et une tchèque assise dans son canapé, fixant un homme qui était entré sans permission chez elle.

"- Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

\- Je me suis inquiété. Vous êtes partie précipitemment avant-hier soir.

\- Vu le tournant de la soirée, il était préférable que je m'éclipse."

Bien sûr, je ne fais pas référence au combat avec les russes.

" - Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur, Oxanna.

\- J'ai l'habitude. Je fais ce métier depuis longtemps, déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'envie d'être transporteur?"

Bien bonne question.

" - Étant donné mon casier judiciaire, je n'avais pas tellement de choix à portée de mains.

\- Oserai-je demander?

\- Je crois que vous n'aimeriez pas entendre ça.

\- Je doute qu'une femme telle que vous puisse faire pire que moi.

\- Je suis une ex-mercenaire.

\- ... J'aurai mieux fait de me taire. "

Il faut dire que cet homme m'a vue à l'oeuvre avec deux haches entre les mains. Ainsi qu'avec un AK-47. Drôle de premier rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas?

" - Un problème?

\- Hmm? Non, j'ai perdu l'habitude d'avoir une femme en nuisette devant mes yeux.

\- Voila ce que c'est d'entrer chez les gens sans permission.

\- Un moyen de me faire pardonner?"

Il est joueur. Intéressant.

" - A quoi pensiez-vous?"

Le voilà qui se lève en me tendant sa main. Je la prends doucement, et me lève, avant qu'il ne m'enlace doucement la taille.

" - A quelque chose de rapproché.

\- D'humeur joueuse?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Tutoiement?

" - J'en pense que tu t'aventures sur un terrain très glissant, Frank.

\- J'ai toujours aimé les sensations extrêmes."

D'une main légère, il brossait mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, laissant son regard bleu océan me rendre chose. Malgré ma capacité à ne pas montrer mes émotions, il fallait dire que ce côté séducteur me laissait sans voix.

" - Oxanna...

\- Frank?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un jeu?

\- A quoi veux-tu jouer?

\- A celui qui sera le plus rapide à faire dévier l'autre. Et je ne parle pas de voiture.

\- Ma Porsche bat ton Audi à tous les coups.

\- Hmm... Je parle d'un autre genre de déviation... plus... intense..."

Définitement joueur.

Mes yeux émeraude plongés dans les siens, je le poussais directement contre le fauteuil se trouvant derrière lui. La musique toujours en train de jouer, un show était de mesure. Donc, une fois assis, je relâchais mes cheveux en cascade sur mon dos, avant de m'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Me laissant porter par le rythme, mon corps bougeait contre le sien, et ses mains dévalaient mes côtes.

Je le laissais faire, tant il me laissait faire également. Et une fois le show terminé, nos deux regards se croisaient à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci d'encore plus près. Il m'avait littéralement collée à lui.

" - Je t'avais prévenu que tu t'aventurais en terrain glissant.

\- J'ai toujours été féru de sports extrêmes. Et celui-là me paraît plutôt intéressant."

Qu'ai-je fait à Frank Martin?

Son souffle chaud contre ma peau, et ses lèvres contre les miennes en quelques secondes, voilà ce qui arrivait. Je ne pouvais pas résister, tant son emprise sur moi me rendait toute chose.

Alors que mes mains glissaient dans sa nuque, les siennes atteignaient mes hanches sans peine, avant de me soulever telle une vulgaire plume.

Le lit se trouvant derrière, il m'y allongeait doucement, avec facilité, avant de dévaler mon décolleté avec fougue, ainsi que mon cou.

Roulant pour prendre le dessus, je me retrouvais assise sur lui. Son petit sourire en coin laissait deviner qu'il voulait exactement ce qui arrivait. Mains plaquées sur le matelas, je prenais en charge la situation, déboutonnant sa chemise qui dévoilait un buste saillant et musclé.

"- Tu te défends bien, Frank Martin.

\- Je suis sûr que tu te défends mieux que moi, Oxanna Memphis."

Voilà qui voulait tout dire. Donc en un instant, ma nuisette se retrouvait au pied du lit par sa faute, ses lèvres ayant dévalé sur mon ventre, en enlevant la pièce de tissu, avant d'atterir sur ma poitrine, et une fois de plus sur mes lèvres.

Après plusieurs minutes, tout deux complètement nus, ce fût avec passion et désir qu'il s'enfonçait finalement en moi. Lâchant un soupir de désir, je m'accrochais à sa nuque tandis que ses va et vient se faisaient charnels.

Près l'un de l'autre, les regards plongés dans l'autre, aucun mot ne fût prononcé, juste deux sourires en coin, et des lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper des gémissements de désir.

Assise sur ses genoux, il allait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, ses lèvres dévalant une fois de plus la peau de mon cou, ce qui provoquait mes légers cris de plaisir.

Ça semblait le rendre fou de désir, au vu de sa vitesse qui augmentait de plus en plus.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de le serrer contre moi, de bouger mes hanches au rythme des siennes, et de supplier ses lèvres de se poser sur moi. Ce qu'il faisait avec brio, et avec envie.

Au bout de longues minutes d'intenses échanges entre lui et moi, ce fût après un orgasme déchaîné, pour lui comme pour moi, qu'il s'allongeait dans le lit, me laissant contre lui, pour s'endormir aussitôt. Et le lendemain matin, je fûs la première debout, filant directement prendre une douche pour me débarasser de cette vilaine sueur de la nuit précédente. Vite rejointe par un Frank venant tout juste de se réveiller.

"- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi?

\- Comme un loir.

\- J'en suis ravie pour toi."

Ses mains enlassant mes hanches par derrière montraient une tendresse démesurée.

" - Je pourrais m'y habituer.

\- Ne t'y habitue pas, justement.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ça n'est pas le souci, Frank chéri, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de m'attacher.

\- Moi non plus, mais tu pourrais bien être la première exception.

\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes concurrents.

\- Et je crois bien avoir fraternisé avec l'ennemi. Et plus qu'en profondeur."


End file.
